Mi Misión
by MiichabSweet
Summary: —En verdad que eres importante, mira todo el alboroto que han hecho por tu ausencia. No te preocupes, algún día volverás...como mi más preciada arma —El enmascarado observó a la pequeña en sus brazos; frágil, tímida, débil... Un perfecto ser moldeable—. Y ese día, empezarás tu misión. / SasuHina.
1. Prólogo

• Prólogo •

* * *

La aldea de Konoha estaba hecha un caos. Los shinobi saltaban por los tejados, escudriñaban en los callejones, cuestionaban a los aldeanos que habían despertado, se reunían y recababan información para entonces volver a separarse.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de muchos.

—Hokage-sama.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el anciano sin dejar de ver la aldea a través de aquél enorme ventanal de su oficina.

—Según los reportes: Los Inuzuka no encontraron ningún aroma, los insectos de los Aburame tampoco dieron resultado y los mismos Hyūga no la han localizado. El Departamento de Inteligencia asegura que la barrera no ha sido penetrada —El ANBU hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, solo para decir lo que todos los shinobis pensaban desesperados—. Es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

—¡No pudo haber desaparecido de la nada! Encuentren a Hinata Hyūga pase lo que pase.

—¡Sí! —Desapareció en una nube de humo y el Hokage dio un suspiro cansado; no podían permitir otra desgracia. No hace mucho que la aldea se vio en crisis cuando el Zorro de Nueve colas perdió el control...ese mismo día no sólo el Cuarto Hokage y su esposa murieron, sino muchos shinobis que se sacrificaron para detener a aquella bestia.

¿En dónde estaba la heredera de los Hyūga?

[ • • • ]

—En verdad que eres importante, mira todo el alboroto que han hecho por tu ausencia —Una voz gruesa y varonil interrumpió el silencio en su alrededor, desde el lugar donde se encontraba las voces de los de Konoha no llegaban a él—. No te preocupes, algún día volverás... Como mi arma más preciada.

El enmascarado observó con atención a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos, consecuencia de un Genjutsu.

Llevaba tiempo observándola, con tan sólo cinco años su padre ya la ponía bajo duros y cansados entrenamientos, pensó que siendo la heredera tendría un gran talento pero se equivocó... En su lugar encontró a una niña tímida que no quería dañar a los demás.

Y eso, si le preguntaban, era mejor.

Un ser humano débil, introvertido y asustadizo... Un perfecto ser moldeable.

—Y ese día, empezarás tu misión. —aseguró antes de desaparecer junto con la niña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Sé que nadie me recordará, ni a mí ni a mis historias —salvo algunas excepciones— pero... I'm back, bitches!_

 _Hinata Uchiha2.0, fuiste tú quien me pidió siguiera con "Mi misión" —aún sigo pensando en un nuevo nombre pero no se me ocurre nada— así que aquí lo tienes... después de varios meses—años pero dicen por ahí **mejor tarde que nunca. ¿?**_

 _En fin, la historia es **SasuHina** , aunque advierto tendrá un poco de **NaruHina** y **AntiSakura** ; ya saben, para meterle salseo. Y no señores, no odio a Sakura pero siendo de los personajes principales en el manga/anime quiero que tenga la suficiente participación en este FanFic y complique las cosas. U know._

 _Otra cosa más, no sé cada cuánto actualizaré, aunque esté de vacaciones tengo vicios que atender —cofcofanimeleerrolcofcof— y no quiero que este hobby se convierta en **trabajo.**_

 _Sin más qué decir, gracias si leyeron hasta aquí. Dudas/Reviews son bienvenidos en la caja de comentarios o por mensaje privado, también seguidos y favoritos —1313—. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

ALGUIEN QUE ME DIGA CÓMO SE PUBLICA DESDE LA APP DEL MÓVIL.


	2. Encuentros

_Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Kishimoto. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **I**

 **Encuentros**

* * *

Había ocasiones en las que por más que lo intentaba, no lograba deshacerse del insomnio. No sabía si era solo un sueño que le resultó aterrador y no se pudo deslindar de él, un recuerdo o una jugarreta de su mente pero la pesadilla siempre era la misma; una mujer gritando, una niña confundida, asustada...y un hombre en la ventana con un ojo bañado en sangre.

Fuera lo que fuera, el deseo por no ver aquellas imágenes otra vez le terminaban ganando y así era como la mayor parte de la noche se la mantenía en vela.

¿El significado? No lo conocía, incluso buscó en pergaminos y libros de interpretación de sueños, pero claramente en ninguno encontró algo similar al suyo. Su última opción fue preguntarle a su familia: _Te hemos dicho que no leas tantos libros de ficción; Tal vez son rezagos de los entrenamientos con Itachi; blah blah blah._ Ninguna respuesta que pudiera ayudarla.

Suspiró un poco y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer sus manos, aquella vista era hermosa, sin duda el quedarse despierta traía algo bueno y eso era poder contemplar el amanecer. Amaba la mezcla de colores que se formaban en el cielo, y el ver como el día comenzaba a cobrar vida bajo el canto de los pájaros la relajaba mucho.

Aunque ahora mismo lo que sentía eran nervios, pues este amanecer sólo significaba una cosa: _su misión empezaría._

 _«Tú puedes hacerlo_ —Se dio ánimos internamente, recordando los mismos que su familia le dieron la noche anterior cuando hicieron una cena de despedida—. _Has entrenado toda tu vida para esto, es por el bien del mundo shinobi. Un lugar donde nadie sufra.»_

Sonrió al repasar la última frase una y otra vez. Un verdadero mundo en donde la paz exista, ese era su objetivo.

Aunque la incredulidad todavía no cabía en ella. Los Kages de las aldeas debían ser muy tontos como para no apoyar una iniciativa como esta, por ello los Akatsuki, contrario a lo que su nombre significaba, debían trabajar en las sombras. No era tonta, sabía que para lograr lo que anhelaban podían tener muchas bajas pues en toda guerra había sacrificios y su guerra era contra las aldeas.

Pero Hinata sabía que esto valdría la pena y llegaría el momento en el que todos verían un nuevo amanecer.

Llevando una mano a su pecho abandonó la ventana para terminar por organizar sus cosas, mientras rememoraba en su mente la misión tan importante que le habían encargado. Ajustó los tirantes de su mochila, se vio en el espejo y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Oi, enana! —El grito de Hidan se escuchó por todo el jardín—. ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? Geez, mira que si te vas a echar para atrás te usaré como sacrificio para Jashin.

—No la molestes, Hidan —Itachi se acercó a Hinata y revolvió su corto cabello—. ¿Dormiste bien?

El Uchiha suspiró al ver el sonrojo de la menor, eso la había delatado.

—Desperté unas horas antes de que amaneciera, ¡p-pero estoy bien! —Si no contaba los nervios que le revolvían el estómago y hacían sentir débiles sus piernas—. Estoy lista para esto, Itachi-nii, Hidan-san.

El de cabellos platas sonrió de lado y se echó la guadaña de tres hojas en su espalda.

—¿Y qué esperan entonces? Deidara dijo que los de Konoha dejaron el país de las Olas ayer por la tarde, deben estar a medio camino. ¡Andando!

Y como si fuera el líder empezó a andar para adentrarse al bosque sin esperar a los otros dos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el Uchiha detuvo unos momentos a Hinata para decirle algo.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué cosas te desagradan?_

Sí, esa era la pregunta a la que podía dar una respuesta fácilmente aunque lo más probable es que fuera muy larga.

Como el acoso de las niñas, son terriblemente fastidiosas y le regalan cosas sin tomar en cuenta sus gustos. ¿En qué momento dijo que le gustaban los dulces? ¡Jamás!

Pero en fin, ahora mismo no sabía qué era más molesto; un montón de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas lanzándose encima de él o los gritos de Naruto por el hambre que tenía — _algo que la verdad a nadie le interesaba_ — y Sakura secundándole pero con la intención de callarlo.

—¡Tengo hambre 'ttebayo! ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a descansar? Llevamos mucho caminando —Volvió a quejarse el rubio sobando su estómago que rogaba por comida...o mejor dicho, ramen—. ¡Kakashi-senseeeeei!

—¡Ya cállate, Naruto! —Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza y miró de reojo a Sasuke, él lucía molesto por la situación y lo único que ella quería era complacerlo callando a Naruto, sin darse cuenta que sólo lo ponía de peor humor.

¿Qué era peor que un fastidio gritando?

Dos fastidios gritando.

—Muy bien —El Hatake cerró su libro y miró a sus alumnos con el desinterés más grande del mundo—. Hay que tomar un descanso de media hora, no se separen.

Y dicho eso saltó sobre la rama de un árbol desapareciendo de su campo de vista. Sasuke gruñó más molesto, seguro se iría por ahí para leer ese asqueroso libro.

—¡Yuhuu! Ramen, ramen~ Delicioso ramen ~ —Naruto por su parte canturreó contento, tomó asiento bajo un árbol y empezó a preparar todo lo necesario para poder comer. _Como odiaba los tres minutos que debía esperar._

—Esto... Sasuke-kun, hice algunos onigiris, ¿quisieras uno? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja y tímida mientras extendía su cajita hacia él, pero la respuesta de su amado fue tan cortante que la desanimó un poco.

—No. —Así de simple.

—¡Oe, _teme_! No puedes rechazar una chica así —interrumpió Naruto, molesto. Él mataría por recibir comida hecha por Sakura... bueno, no tan a esos extremos pero sin duda le haría muy feliz—. Sakura-chan, yo quiero probarlos.

Sasuke sólo soltó un _'hmp'_ con una palpable indiferencia.

La de extravagantes cabellos rosas suspiró y se fue a sentar con Naruto, en ningún momento pensó en darle uno a él pero debía agradecerle por intentar animarla. Naruto sonrió de oreja y tomó el primer onigiri que se le cruzó, al primer bocado su rostro se puso azul, infló las mejillas pasando saliva con dificultad a la vez que susurraba un _Está delicioso, Sakura-chan._

 _«Idiota.»_ Uchiha rodó discretamente los ojos, por eso se había negado. No confiaba en las artes culinarias de Sakura, era mejor rechazarla desde un principio que escupirle en la cara porque su comida sabía horrible y hacerla sentir peor.

Ella jamás había llorado por su hostilidad pero no quitaba la posibilidad de que llegara a pasar, algo peor que tener a las niñas revoloteando con su voz chillona a su alrededor era verlas llorar por su culpa, y conociendo a Naruto, seguro se le lanzaría encima a golpes.

Prefería evitar ése tipo de molestias y más ahora que tenía una mirada jade sobre él, como si en cualquier momento fuese a cambiar de opinión.

 _«Qué fastidio...»_

No tenía la intención de seguir con ellos, que si bien después de la misión en el país de las Olas aprendió la importancia del trabajo en equipo, y que sin notarlo esos dos se habían vuelto sus amigos — _cosa que no admitiría en voz alta_ —, no significaba que quisiera tenerlos pegados como lapas todo el día.

En especial a Sakura, ella parecía querer llamar siempre su atención, en lugar de hacer esas tonterías podría practicar con sus habilidades ninja que, a pesar de tener un buen control de Chakra superándolo incluso a él en el entrenamiento que tuvieron hace poco, en lo demás no era precisamente una maestra.

Naruto al menos lo toleraba más; era entretenida aquella amistad-rivalidad que adquirieron cuando se hicieron compañeros de equipo. Además de que cuando Sasuke ganaba, sentía una gran pero gran satisfacción.

Así que imitando a Kakashi saltó a un árbol, alejándose algunos metros hasta que dejó escuchar la molesta voz de Naruto elogiando las terribles habilidades de Sakura.

Se detuvo frente a un claro en medio del bosque y tomó aquella oportunidad para llenar las cantimploras de agua, aún faltaba una buena distancia hacia Konoha y no quería perder tiempo deshidratándose a medio camino.

Otra cosa que le desagradaba era estar en un hospital cuando podría entrenar. Sí, su vida se iba en entrenar y mejorar, cuando no lo hacía leía los pergaminos de Ninjutsu que pertenecieron a su padre.

Estuvo a punto de sentarse a comer también sus propios onigiris, viviendo solo se obligó a aprender a cocinar, no era el mejor pero se las apañaba... Cuando todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Una chica pasó por su lado a gran velocidad hundiéndose en el agua, alcanzó a ver los golpes que tenía en el rostro, sus ropas maltratadas y aquellos ojos luna pidiendo ayuda.

 _«¡¿Una Hyūga!?»_

Sin esperar llevó una mano a su _porta-shurikens_ armándose con un kunai. Aquel frío que le atacó no le agradaba, era similar o peor a cuando enfrentaron a Zabuza.

—¡Mocosa! No me digas que ya moriste, ¡debes ser bien castigada! —La burlona voz del hombre puso en modo alerta a Sasuke, quien tomó una posición de lucha y activó su técnica ocular—. _Oh,_ ¿Sharingan?

Hidan relamió sus labios. Ah, cómo le gustaría poder juzgarlo a él también. Por desgracia el plan era otro.

—¿Quién eres? ¡No te acerques!

—Dime, ¿has visto una enana salir volando por aquí? Aquellos vejetes no fueron suficientes, Jashin necesita más —Una tétrica sonrisa adornó su rostro, en verdad se estaba emocionando con esto, no podía matarla a ella pero si obtenía una presa más no habría problemas ¿verdad?—. **¡Muere!**

En medio de una aterradora y maniática risa, Hidan lanzó su guadaña en dirección al Uchiha. ¡Un Uchiha! Era el sacrificio perfecto. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando supo que él no tenía la velocidad suficiente para evitar a alguien como él, ya quería saborear su sangre... Pero la oz le rebotó de regreso.

Sasuke observó la espalda de Kakashi y dio un pequeño traspié sudando frío.

—Recoge a la chica y ve con los demás. ¡Obedece, Sasuke!

El azabache chasqueó la lengua cabreado, pero su instinto le decía que no desobedeciera a su maestro. Se lanzó al agua dejando su mochila abandonada, y nadó hacia la chica que parecía hundirse más y más. Alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca, la atrajo a su cuerpo y volvió a la superficie nadando hacia la orilla.

Observó a Kakashi quien parecía lidiar muy apenas con aquel loco y después a la chica, la cargó de manera nupcial y saltó entre los árboles regresando por el mismo camino que tomó antes.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Fue Sakura la primera en darse cuenta de su compañero, que estaba empapado y además traía a una chica en brazos. Aquello le causó un malestar en la boca del estómago pero como la kunoichi que era, soportó los celos concentrándose en el verdadero problema—. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué están mojados?

—Alguien la estaba atacando, Kakashi me pidió que la alejara.

—¿¡Atacando!? —Naruto gritó escandaloso asomándose entre sus compañeros para ver a la chica que Sasuke dejó sobre el césped, no entendía. ¿Por qué alguien tan pequeña y linda como ella estaría siendo atacada?—. ¿En dónde está Kakashi-sensei?

—Luchando con un tipo extraño.

—¡Hay que ir a ayudarle! Sakura-chan, tú cuídala.

—S-Sasuke-kun... No está respirando. —Haruno cortó la efusividad de Naruto quien al escucharla se detuvo en seco y la idea de ayudar a su maestro se fue al demonio.

El azabache por su parte colocó dos dedos en su nariz confirmando lo que Sakura había dicho, después revisó sus latidos que muy apenas podía sentirlos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de este pequeño gran detalle?

—Tsk, hay que hacerle RCP. Sakura, la mochila. —La mencionada obedeció sin chistar quitándole a la joven inconsciente la mochila de la espalda, Sasuke la acomodó mejor sobre el piso y echó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a hacerlo tú, Sasuke? —La cuestión de Naruto hizo caer en cuenta a Sakura y sólo atinó a palidecer. El amor de su vida besando a otra persona, ¡no podía permitir eso!

Quiso reclamar, ofrecerse para hacerlo ¡lo que sea! Pero la mirada fría de Sasuke le arrebató todo el valor.

—¿Acaso tú sabes hacerlo, _dobe_?

Aquello fue suficiente para callar a Naruto. Tanto él como Sakura sólo pudieron observar lo que iba a hacer, esta última muriéndose internamente. Sasuke apretó los dedos sobre la nariz de la pelinegra y sin pensarlo mucho juntó los labios con los de ella, sopló un poco, se separó juntando las manos para presionar sobre su pecho, después volvió a juntar sus labios y repitió el proceso. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo por quinta vez, ella escupió el agua que había tragado, a Sasuke no le pasaron por alto aquellos ojos perlados que en poco tiempo volvieron a cerrarse otra vez.

Había caído de nuevo inconsciente pero esta vez, al menos respiraba.

—Momento...esos ojos, son del clan Hyūga ¿verdad? —Sakura volvió a intervenir aún angustiada por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Ah? ¿Hyū-qué?

—Uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea. —aclaró Haruno.

—No tiene ningún sello, debe ser de la rama primaria.

—Pero jamás la había visto en la aldea, parece de nuestra edad aunque no tiene una banda ninja. ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí afuera?

Naruto saltaba su mirada de Sasuke a Sakura y viceversa. ¡No entendía nada de lo que decían! ¿En verdad había un clan tan importante en Konoha? ¿Y qué eran esos extraños ojos?

—Esperen, esperen 'dattebayo —El rubio agitó los brazos—. Si es de un clan importante ¿por qué está lejos de Konoha y sola?

Sasuke frunció un poco las cejas y miró a la pobre en el suelo, por fin el _dobe_ decía algo inteligente, eso mismo se estaba preguntando.  
Él sabía acerca de aquel clan, recordaba haber asistido a una que otra reunión con sus padres, era algo que no podía pasar por alto ya que los Hyūga y los Uchiha conformaban a los únicos clanes con líneas sucesoras importantes. En ese entonces quería ser mejor que su hermano, así que aunque le aburriera siempre prestaba atención a su padre sobre los asuntos de política que había entre ellos.

Eran personas bastante reservadas, incluso más que los Uchiha, se había aprendido la discriminatoria forma de dividir al clan, los de la rama secundaria eran quienes peor la llevaban. Sin embargo esta niña no tenía el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado, tampoco algo que la identificara como habitante de Konoha; todo era extraño, sobre todo el hecho de que estaba siendo atacada por alguien que a simple vista era mucho más fuerte que ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querían su Byakugan?

—Pues...t-tal vez... ¡Ah! ¡Kakashi-sensei! —gritó a Sakura al ver a su maestro tan cansado y junto a Naruto corrieron a atraparlo antes de que cayera al piso.

El Hatake agradeció internamente la amabilidad de sus pupilos, estaba muy cansado, pues aún no se había recuperado bien de la pelea con Zabuza y esta vez justo se habían topado con alguien igual o más peligroso. La túnica negra con nubes rojas era inconfundible, ese shinobi renegado pertenecía a Akatsuki.

Se acomodó su banda ninja dando entendido que tuvo que recurrir al Sharingan, sí... Había cortado la cabeza de aquél hombre. Podría sonar cruel pero había hecho cosas peores y no podía permitir que pusiera los ojos en sus alumnos, no era un rival al que pudieran enfrentar por más trucos que tuvieran bajo la manga. El miembro de Akatsuki estaba muerto o eso creía, sabía que ese grupo estaba conformado por gente muy rara así que no debía confiarse, por eso debían partir de inmediato a Konoha y mandar ANBUS que se hicieran cargo del cuerpo y revisaran el área.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!? —Naruto le ayudó a mantenerse de pie, arrepintiéndose por no haber ido a ayudarlo.

—Hay que partir ya mismo a Konoha antes de que me debilite más. ¿Cómo está ella, Sasuke?

—Estable.

—Bien, tú la llevarás. Naruto, ayúdame en el camino y Sakura lleva las cosas.

—¡Sí!

Todos asistieron sin preguntar nada más. Kakashi lucía bastante tenso, entendían que debían llegar a su aldea lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES.**

 _¡Hola, hola! Haha, creo que actualicé más pronto de lo que esperaba. Pero es que no creí tener la aceptación que está teniendo la historia, y mejor aún, teniendo sólo el prólogo. ¡Me hacen muy feliz, muchas gracias! La emoción de eso fue quien me motivó a escribir más rápido. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía o incoherencias, todo este tiempo estuve escribiendo desde la 1am hasta las 4am que es cuando mi imaginación mejor funciona._

 _Éste capítulo a decir verdad era mucho más largo pero decidir cortarlo aquí, ya que quiero que el resto tengan más o menos el mismo largo que éste y no haya ningún desbalance. Ahora sí, ¡las verdaderas aclaraciones!_

 ** _[1]_** _En el prólogo Hinata tenía cinco años. En éste capítulo tiene 12-13 al igual que los otros de su generación._

 ** _[2]_** _La verdad es que pensé estaba claro quién había raptado a Hinata, pero mejor si para ustedes resulta un misterio. Pero como se darán cuenta en éste capítulo, no, no fue Sasuke. (?) xD_

 ** _[3]_** _No estoy segura si en el manga Hidan pertenece a Akatsuki cuando Naruto y los demás tenían 12-13 años, pero me hacía mucha ilusión ponerlo no sé porqué. Además este es un fanfic y todo se puede. ~_

 **¡Respondiendo comentarios!**

 **Amanely-chan, ScarletLaw, shiro5580, rinconsara1302, andea, Hinata Uchiha2.0, AnnelieseHitsuki7, ArcelySH, Mangetsu Hyuga, rcr. ¡Muchas gracias, de veras! Me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado.**

 **Tiarusu.** _Correcto, estaba cortito porque sólo era el prólogo.  
Haha apenas el prólogo y ya creando teorías. La verdad es que no sé si me estoy 'ocultando' detrás de la letra, pero tal vez es que estoy un poco rígida con el manejo del mundo de Naruto. La historia original la publiqué alrededor de hace dos o tres años y desde entonces no había escrito nada de éste anime, pero espero en un futuro tener más soltura con los personajes, aún así me hace muy feliz que te guste.  
Y no xD no fue Sasuke quien la secuestró, él tiene la misma edad que Hinata y sí, todo sucede antes del examen Chunnin y cinco años después del ataque del Nueve Colas a la aldea.  
¡Muchas gracias por comentar y poner mi historia en tus favoritos!  
Pd: me encanta tu historia también *corazón*_

 **Cami.** _Puede ser, tal vez, no lo sé. Eso se verá en el futuro haha._

 _Como verán he respondido sólo los comentarios en los que debía decir algo además de un gracias, pues no quiero hacer esto muy largo, pero me encanta que la historia les haya gustado y se tomaran la molestia de comentar siendo sólo el prólogo._

* * *

 _Reviews, favoritos y seguidos son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Presentaciones

_Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Kishimoto. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro._

 _Advertencia: La pareja es SasuHina ¿ok?_ _ **SASUHINA,**_ _si no les gusta los invito amablemente a retirarse._

* * *

 **II**

 **Presentaciones**

* * *

 _Estoy lista para esto, Itachi-nii, Hidan._

 _El de cabellos platas sonrió de lado y se echó la guadaña de tres hojas en su espalda._

 _—¿Y qué esperan entonces? Deidara dijo que los de Konoha dejaron el país de las Olas ayer por la tarde, deben estar a medio camino. ¡Andando!_

 _Y como si fuera el líder empezó a andar para adentrarse al bosque sin esperar a los otros dos._

 _Hinata suspiró nerviosa y mientras apretaba sus manos en las correas de la mochila dio los primeros pasos detrás de Hidan; no quería darse la vuelta, porque eso implicaría ver su casa y la tristeza no podía sacarla de su concentración, sin embargo alguien la detuvo._

 _Miró con algo de duda a Itachi, quien lucía tan impasible como todos los días._

 _—¿Pasa algo, Itachi-nii?_

 _—Hina, no te has olvidado de lo que hablamos hace unos meses. ¿Verdad?_

 _Ella negó sin pensárselo dos veces o tratar de hacer memoria. Aquella había sido una petición especial de Itachi, no podía negarse y por supuesto que no lo olvidaría._

 _—No te preocupes, lo haré._

 _—Que no haga ninguna tontería, en especial por él... Tú también cuídate. —Ella estuvo a punto de contestar cuando un kunai casi rozó su mejilla._

 _—¿¡A qué demonios esperan!? ¡Rápido! —La voz de Hidan hizo eco en los árboles haciendo que Hinata sufriera un escalofrío al pensar que los había escuchado, pero ver a Itachi todavía tranquilo la hizo relajarse un poco._

 _—¡Perdón! M-me estaba despidiendo de mi hogar y de Itachi. —habló lo suficientemente alto para que el mayor pudiese escucharla._

 _—Tsk, qué sentimental eres. Sólo por eso no te golpearé tanto, pero si te sigues tardando más retiraré lo dicho._

 _Hinata sonrió levemente, Hidan siempre la amenazaba pero a decir verdad lo veía como algo normal. Ya que él no cumplía con esas amenazas... La mayoría del tiempo._

 _—Cumpliré mi misión secreta, niisan... Protegeré a Sasuke. —Una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho cuando sintió el golpecito que le dio Itachi en su frente._

 _Esta vez más decidida corrió detrás de Hidan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin ninguna nube que perturbara su hermoso color azul. Hacía algo de calor y Hidan se venía quejando de eso desde varios minutos atrás._

 _—De sólo verte me da más calor, enana. ¿Por qué no usas ropa más ligera? —Hinata sólo reía un poco y respondía que así era como se sentía más cómoda._

 _Hace algunas horas que había dejado su hogar, aquél que fue presente de la mayor parte de su vida, cuando no viajaba a otros países o debía estar en aquella cueva donde aprovechaba para practicar con el Byakugan._

 _Si era sincera tenía un sentimiento nostálgico alojado en ella, sin proponérselo ese lugar y su familia se le venía a la mente, lo que sólo le hacía pensar en lo sola que estaría en Konoha y cuánto extrañaría a las personas que la cuidaron y entrenaron durante este tiempo._

 _En especial Itachi. Él no era su hermano de sangre pero no necesitaba tener un lazo sanguíneo para considerarlo como tal. El Uchiha había llegado unos años después de que fue recogida por Akatsuki y fue la persona con la que más tiempo pasó Hinata._

 _No tenía el Byakugan, pero le dio todos los consejos necesarios para que supiera al menos usarlo dentro de lo básico, el resto lo tuvo que mejorar por cuenta propia. También le enseñó a cocinar después de que Konan casi incendiaria su hogar, pero claro que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban entrenando. Itachi era un buen maestro sobre todo con el uso de kunais y shurikens._

 _—¡Oe! ¿Escuchas eso? —Hidan la sacó de sus recuerdos y Hinata se concentró para tratar de escuchar. El agradable silencio del bosque era interrumpido por una voz masculina, quejándose del hambre que tenía—. Mira quién es, hay un Chakra fuerte entre ellos._

 _Activó su Byakugan buscando por unos segundos hasta que dio con cuatro figuras, que poco a poco fueron aclarándose conforme ella se concentraba._

 _—Son...el grupo de Konoha. El Jinchuriki del nueve colas, el Ninja Copia, un shinobi y —Ladeó un poco la cabeza, no recordaba haber visto a la otra chica en los informes que le dieron—... Una kunoichi más._

 _Confirmó esto último con algo de duda. A Sasuke claro que lo conocía, sin embargo no debía dejarse en evidencia._

 _—Sigue observando, ese es el grupo que buscábamos._

 _Hinata asintió sintiendo como las venas se marcaban más alrededor de sus ojos. No era muy buena con el Byakugan pero al menos le daba un uso suficiente, esperaba que al llegar a Konoha pudiera afinarlo más...si es posible sin la intervención de los Hyūga._

 _—Hatake Kakashi se ha separado —Rotó un poco en su eje para seguirlo, uno de sus puntos débiles era el ángulo de lo que podía observar. No pasaba de los 180—. Diez metros lejos de sus alumnos, está...leyendo un libro._

 _Sus mejillas se colorearon al leer parte del texto y como si sus ojos quemaran regresó la atención a los otros tres._

 _—Hay que acercarnos a los Gennin, seguro que no te dejarán pasar por alto. —ordenó el peli-plateado. La verdad es que no quería emocionarse de más y terminar por masacrar al Equipo Siete, en especial porque el nueve colas estaba ahí y se supone Hinata era la encargada de él._

 _—A-ah... El Jinchuriki y la kunoichi se sentaron a comer. El otro chico se ha alejado también...a un lago en dirección al norte._

 _Finalmente desactivó su línea sucesora y parpadeó varias veces sintiendo como sus ojos ardían. Tenía que practicar más, sin alguien que la oriente como es debido era difícil, su uso con el Byakugan era muy limitado._

 _—Vamos con ése ¿Preparada, mocosa? Tu misión empieza ahora —Hinata saltó hacia atrás sorprendida, esquivando la guadaña que rasgó parte de su chamarra. Ni bien Hidan había dado el anuncio y ya la había atacado con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una que siempre mantenía cuando entrenaban—. Que sepas esto no es un entrenamiento, así que no me voy a contener mucho._

 _—L-lo sé. Esta es mi misión y estoy dispuesta a tolerar lo necesario. —Su voz, aunque tímida, sonaba también decidida a la vez que sacaba una espada pequeña —_ cortesía de Kisame— _y adoptaba una posición de lucha._

 _Hidan se lanzó hacia ella, esquivarlo fue fácil ya que conocía muy bien su forma de lucha...o eso creía. Antes de darse cuenta el reverso de la oz la golpeó en la espalda mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol. El dolor recorrió su cuerpo tosiendo un poco pues el aire se lo arrebató aquél golpe, aún así no fue suficiente para dejarla inmóvil._

 _Afirmando el agarre en el mango de su espalda bloqueó el nuevo ataque del mayor y la intensidad de este la hizo retroceder unos pasos._

 _¿Era en serio? No llevaban más de dos minutos y él se mostraba diferente a los entrenamientos. ¿Tanto se había contenido? Negó con la cabeza, era fuerte, pero ella estuvo entrenando duro así que no se la dejaría tan fácil._

 _La hoja de su espada se rodeó de algunos rayos, esta técnica aún la seguía perfeccionando al igual que las demás. Itachi dijo que debía esforzarse ya que su Chakra tenía más afinidad con el Raiton._

 _Frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo corrió en dirección a Hidan, blandió la espada contra él y los rayos se expandieron provocando que las ropas se le quemaran un poco pero no logró hacerle más daño._

 _«Potencia y ampliación. »Anotó mentalmente lo que necesitaba mejorar y saltó a un árbol justo cuando la guadaña barrió en el piso, lo más probable para dañar sus piernas._

 _—Nada mal esquivando, Hinata. Veamos si puedes con esto._

 _No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Hidan había alargado el mango de la guadaña en su dirección. Fue tan rápido que lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo con una de las hojas encajada en su pierna derecha, apenas dejó escapar un grito que intentó ahogar con sus manos mientras era arrastrada y se golpeaba con las rocas y raíces del camino._

 _¡Hidan mentiroso!_

 _Esta vez no pudo contener el alarido de dolor cuando la hoja dejó de perforar su piel después de que Hidan la sacara._

 _—Te lo advertí, enana. Tardaste mucho hablando con Itachi. —Caminó hasta colocarse a sus pies y levantó a lo alto su oz, ella pudo con facilidad compararlo con la misma Parca. Cuando la dejó caer directo a su cabeza Hinata activó sin pensar el Byakugan y con la palma de su mano tocó la hoja del medio destruyéndola en el acto. Las otras a los laterales cortaron sus mejillas—. Je, bien hecho._

 _Hidan vio la mano de la pelinegra, tenía tres finas agujas de Chakra. Aquella era una técnica que Hinata creó por su cuenta y con ayuda del Byakugan sabía en dónde debía encajarlas, en esta ocasión lo hizo en una parte débil de la desgastada hoja y fue fácil destruirla. Recuperó su arma dándole oportunidad de recuperarse._

 _«Aún no puedo lanzarlas.» Se lamentó mientras se ponía de pie, aquello había estado cerca._

 _—Algún d-día...podré hacerte frente —Aseguró, tal vez justo ahora lucía patética: con su ropa trozada, las mejillas rasgadas con sangre y algunos moretones por ahí, mas estaba decidida—. Hidan, t-terminemos con esto._

 _Sasuke no la había escuchado ya que estaban todavía lejos, pero los golpes de Hidan no tardaron en acercarla a él. Su cuerpo atravesó varios árboles y casi sintió que las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta; ojos blancos se encontraron con unos negros, profundos y fríos que justo ahora parecían algo sorprendidos._

 **—Los de Konoha son demasiado amables. Sin duda ellos te ayudarán cuando te vean en peligro, así que no te preocupes. ›**

 _Cerró los párpados confiando en lo que su hermano Itachi dijo y se dejó hundir en el agua, escuchando la voz de Hidan a lo lejos para después perder la consciencia._

 _—¡Mocosa! No me digas que ya te moriste, ¡debes ser bien castigada! —La burlona voz del hombre puso en modo alerta a Sasuke, quien tomó posición de lucha y activó su técnica ocular—. Oh, ¿Sharingan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sentía su nariz escocer por el concentrado aroma a cloro y su cabeza punzaba cada vez que escuchaba un molesto pitido que, sin saber, era el que indicaba el ritmo de su corazón. La garganta le ardía cada vez que respiraba, sus costillas en ése momento se convirtieron en un instrumento de tortura y ni qué decir de su pierna.

Podría seguir enumerando una lista de las cosas que le dolían o le causaban malestar, sin embargo había algo que le llamaba mucho más la atención; voces. Lejanas y distorsionadas, no sabía qué decían o si quien hablaba era hombre o mujer.

A pesar de eso se aferró a ellas dejando que la guiaran para salir de aquel horrible letargo, uno del que estaba segura servía como sedante para el dolor de su cuerpo.

—Naruto, ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar.

—¡Pero yo quiero saber cómo está ttebayo! —Se encogió un poco de hombros al notar la mirada molesta de una enfermera sobre él—. Nosotros fuimos quienes la encontramos.

—En realidad fui yo. —Interrumpió Sasuke, solo para aclarar el punto, aunque… ¿qué demonios hacía ahí? A él no le interesaba el estado de esa chica, ya había cumplido con la orden de Kakashi cargándola todo el camino y fuera lo que pasara después ya no era de su incumbencia.

Así que no entendía cómo se dejó arrastrar por Naruto quien, a su vez, arrastró también a Sakura. Ella se veía molesta y parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía al rubio en la cabeza, pero interiormente también se moría de ganas por saber sobre la supuesta Hyūga que encontraron en el bosque.

—Ella está bien. —Kakashi intentó persuadir a sus alumnos, lo cansado se notaba en su voz. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron a Konoha y todavía sentía los estragos de usar su Sharingan.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no nos dejan verla?!

—¡Cállate, Naruto! Estamos en un hospital. —Sakura levantó su mano hecha puño dispuesta a arremeter contra su ruidoso compañero, cuando un quejido dejó a todos inmóviles.

El primero en reaccionar fue Kakashi quien cerró la puerta dejando al resto del equipo afuera, no sin antes pedirle a Sakura que llamara a una enfermera. Naruto por su parte se quejó e intentó ver por la ventanilla de la puerta, Sasuke sólo se recargó en una pared con los brazos cruzados. Podría estar entrenando en lugar de esta tontería.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Hinata buscó con dificultad aquella voz y Kakashi disimuló su sorpresa al toparse con esos ojos perla, característicos de los Hyūga, mismos que sus pupilos reportaron haber visto.

—¿D-dónde…? — _¿Dónde estoy?_ No pudo pronunciar algo tan simple, su garganta estaba reseca y rasposa.

—Konoha.

Aquello causó gran impresión en Hinata quien apenas comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer en un sueño profundo que había durado dos semanas. Hidan se había pasado un poco con los golpes.

—Por favor quédese afuera.

—¡Pero…! —La enfermera cerró la puerta sin dejarlo terminar y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su paciente.

—Hola, cariño ¿cómo te sientes? —El tono cálido que usó desconcertó un poco a Hinata, pero después recordó lo que Itachi dijo. La enfermera que recibía el nombre de Kyoko, o al menos eso indicaba el carnet en su pecho, presionó un botón que dobló la camilla ayudando a Hinata a sentarse. Luego le proporcionó un vaso con agua que repitió unas tres veces hasta que sintió el ardor en su garganta reducirse significativamente—. ¿Sabes cómo te llamas? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

—Yo… m-mi nombre es Hinata Shirogane —Tragó saliva cerrando un momento los ojos, al abrirlos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas—. Había… había un nombre, él n-nos atacó y…

Kyoko miró a Kakashi, éste solo asintió.

—Está bien, pequeña. No tienes que decirlo por ahora si no quieres —Porque después debía decírselo al Hokage—. Hemos curado tus heridas, el dolor que sientes ahora sólo es por estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. Llevas inconsciente dos semanas, el único inconveniente es tu pierna, el corte fue muy profundo y tomará una semana más para que puedas caminar normalmente. Por favor, bebe esto.

Hinata no reprochó y bebió las pastillas que, esperaba, fueran para terminar el dolor. Sentía además su cuerpo muy entumecido, debía hacer algo de ejercicio pero dudaba la dejaran.

—Gracias…

—Descansa un poco, cualquier cosa que necesites presiona este botón. —La enfermera y Kakashi salieron de la habitación, éste último viendo de reojo a Hinata.

—¿Y bien? ¿Despertó? ¿Cómo está? ¿Podemos verla? ¡Gyaaa, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Suélteme! —Naruto se revolvió ansioso de un Kakashi que lo arrastraba por el cuello de su campera a través de sus pasillos, miró a sus compañeros buscando ayuda pero estos sólo los seguían sin decir nada.

¡Malditos traidores!

« _Konoha… en verdad lo hice._ »

Hinata sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas dolerle y respiró profundo obligándose a mantener la compostura. No podía olvidar las advertencias que Itachi le dio, lo más seguro es que hubieran puesto a algún ANBU a vigilarla, así que debía andar con cuidado.

.

.

.

.

—¡Exijo verla!

—Hiashi-san, creo haberle dejado claro que eso es imposible —Hiruzen dejó a un lado el pincel y estiró el pergamino a lo largo de una mesa, cada uno de sus movimientos con una parsimonia que empezaba a desesperar al patriarca de los Hyūga—. Primero debe pasar una serie de interrogatorios y pruebas.

—Se trata de mi hija. —Hiashi intentó hacerlo razonar.

Y es que, ¿cómo se atrevían a negarle su visita? Llevaba ocho años culpándose a sí mismo, por no ser capaz de protegerla ni de poder encontrarla a pesar de tener aquel Dojutsu que podía ver a través de todo; arrepintiéndose por jamás haberle dicho que la quería, por ser tan duro con ella y menospreciarla al compararla con su primo.

—Aún no sabemos si se trata de tu hija, por eso primero necesitamos interrogarla. —A pesar de que los reportes del Equipo Siete indicaban que tal vez sí lo era, no podían simplemente aceptarla en la aldea así como así.

Nadie sabía que fue de ella todo este tiempo, con qué clase de gente se involucró o porqué había aparecido de repente, peor, en esas condiciones.

—Hokage…

—No pienso retirar mi palabra, Hiashi-san. Así que por favor… —Le vio fijamente hasta que el líder del clan Hyūga se fue de la habitación brotando ira por todos sus poros.

Kakashi se apartó observándolo con algo de desinterés. Sentía pena por la próxima persona que le hablara en ese estado.

—Se veía molesto.

—Quiere verla. —El Hokage estiró otro pergamino y remojó la punta del pincel en la tinta negra.

—Hablando de eso, hace unas horas despertó. Las enfermeras dieron el visto bueno para empezar los interrogatorios.

Eso llamó de inmediato la atención de Hiruzen. Si el hospital accedió entonces no debían seguir esperando, ya había sido suficiente con las dos semanas en las que pasó inconsciente.

De nuevo dejó las cosas a un lado y se levantó colocándose su sombrero de Hokage. Él sería el primero en verla, después confiaría en los Yamanaka para realizar el debido trabajo; descartar posibles Genjutsus, barreras o mentiras.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Débil pero estable, al parecer su memoria no se vio afectada así que eso hará las cosas fáciles. Se presentó como Hinata Shirogane.—Kakashi metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba al lado de Hiruzen rumbo al hospital, sin pasar por alto como de vez en cuando algunas personas se inclinaban cuando lo veían.

« _Hinata, eh…_ »

—¿Y cómo estás tú?

—Sí, bueno… usar el Mangekyo Sharingan es demasiado agotador. —Sin contar que ya había usado el solo Sharingan demasiadas veces en el país de las Olas, si era sincero aún quería permanecer en la comodidad de su cama leyendo el nuevo libro que adquirió hace poco pero por desgracia debía ejercer su trabajo como Jonin.

—Los ANBU no encontraron nada en la zona que indicaste ni a los alrededores. —Kakashi suspiró, se había esperado algo así por eso es que no descansaron hasta llegar a Konoha, incluso había envió a Pakkun con el mensaje de que se toparon con un Akatsuki.

—Viniendo de ese grupo tan extraño y peligroso no me sorprende.

Se detuvieron frente a una habitación y sólo por si acaso Kakashi aseguró que Naruto no anduviera por los alrededores merodeando, fue muy difícil convencerlo para que se fuera a casa o a entrenar.

Al final se vio completamente distraído metiéndose en una pelea porque Sasuke lo llamó _usuratonkachi,_ ahí fue donde Kakashi aprovechó para escapar dejando la última palabra.

El Tercero abrió la puerta llamando la atención de la azabache, quien hasta ahora había permanecido viendo el atardecer a través de la ventana. Tenía curiosidad por salir y averiguar cómo era el lugar de donde provenía su hermano, pero sabía que era imposible por varias razones. En primer lugar estaba su pierna y en segundo la segura vigilancia que tendrían sobre ella.

—Él es el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. —Kakashi fue el primero en hablar, él no se había presentado porque ya había hablado antes con ella.

—Hinata, me alegro que hayas despertado —Se acercó a ella con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda—. Nuestros medical-nin hicieron todo a su alcance para ayudarte, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy mejor, muchas gracias… esto, soy Hinata Shirogane. Es un gusto conocerlo. —Como pudo hizo una reverencia.

—Si es así entonces me gustaría que me platicaras sobre qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera —Hinata no pasó por alto la cautela con la que le hablaba—. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Hinata asintió y bajó el rostro mientras jugaba con las blancas sábanas que cubrían sus piernas. Todo aquí era blanco, un poco exasperante, jamás había estado en un hospital antes y ya no soportaba aquel hedor a desinfectante.

—Es un poco largo… e-ese hombre —Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas—… me atacó a mí y a mi familia.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 _¡Hola, hola! de nuevo una actualización rápida. No se emocionen mucho que no prometo mantener esta constancia. (?) Pero bueno, en cuanto al capítulo no hay mucho qué decir, ya que sigue siendo como una introducción de lo que es Hinata entrando a Konoha y, como podrán ver, no será tan fácil._

 _Lamento si hay algunas faltas ortográficas o incoherencias, esto lo escribí en unas horas y ya son las dos de la mañana. xD en fin, ahora las aclaraciones._

 _ **[1]**_ _He visto a varios pedirme que mencione cómo fue la vida de Hinata estando en Akatsuki, esto no estoy muy segura de hacerlo, en plan tipo Flashback o solo como lo hice en este capítulo con las menciones de los entrenamientos de Hina con Itachi y Konan quemando la cocina. Pero no he tomado ninguna decisión aún así que veremos qué rumbo toma la historia._

 ** _[2]_** _En verdad lamento si los personajes me quedan un poco off-canon, me 'desacostumbré' a manejarlos pero me estoy leyendo la biografía de cada uno para poder hacerlo más o menos bien. ;;_

 ** _[3]_** _Soy PÉSIMA narrando los combates, espero mejorar también esto y que no se hayan confundido con las escenas de Hinata y Hidan._

 **¡Agradecimientos a comentarios!**

Amanely-chan, Hinata Uchiha.H, Hitory-chan, rinconsara1302, , ArcelySH, AnnelieseHitsuki7, Coni Hyuuga, Hinata Uchiha2.0, daianapotter, shiro5580, LittleRock17, ScarletLaw, andrea, Luna Negra, Agatha Sama _(tremenda suertuda que publico el día en que lo leíste haha xD)_ y a todos los anónimos que se molestaron por dejar un comentario ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Tiarusu.** _Usted, mi querida lectora, es muy perspicaz. (?) Hahaha y si creíste que Hidan fue un bruto con lo poco que se mencionó en el capítulo anterior en éste se pasó totalmente._

* * *

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?_

 _Reviews, favoritos y seguidos son plenamente bienvenidos._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
